


Mistakes

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Harry makes one too many mistakes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord drabble challenge  
> Prompt: "Remember when?"  
> WC: 272

Harry found Draco sat cross-legged on the grass, tearing up the blades as he stared at the bandstand a few feet in front of him. Silently, Harry joined him. 

“Remember when you proposed to me here?” Draco said, his voice harsh and scratchy from crying. “I thought we had the rest of our lives together,” He sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes. “Clearly I was wrong.”

Harry winced and reached out for his hand, only for Draco to pull away and glare at him in a way he hadn’t done since Hogwarts. It had only been a few days, but Harry would have given anything to have Draco look at him like he used to, eyes bright and full of love.

He supposed he didn’t deserve that anymore. 

“I really am sorry. I should have done something when you got that first letter.”

“Except you didn’t, did you?”

“Draco-“

“I could have  _ died _ Harry! I had someone sending me threatening messages and cursed packages and you brushed it off as nothing because I’d received worse before,” Draco pulled up his shirt and turned to face Harry, revealing several fresh, barely healed wounds all over his torso. “Does this look like  _ nothing _ to you?”

“I’m sorry! I had no idea that this was more serious than before!”

“You’re an Auror. It’s your job to investigate these things, regardless of how  _ serious _ you think they are.” Draco stood, brushing the grass off his trousers and removing his wedding ring. 

“Draco, wait-“

“I’ll be back to collect my things. It’s over Harry.” He dropped his ring into Harry’s lap and apparated, leaving Harry alone. 


End file.
